Rime/Journal 2
- - Before spending any more time with my experiments I have decided that I must finish construction. I have brought both Sirrus and Achenar this time. The shaft is almost finished, as is the observation post. Both boys prefer inside where it is warm, protected from the cold. Achenar sits in the observation post for hours while Sirrus is consumed with the crystals and the glimpses of Ages that we are able to see. Neither of them shows any real desire to leave. I cannot remember the last time my sons spent so much time with me in an Age. After more experimenting with the shapes of the crystals, we were able to get a nearly perfect view of an Age inside of the Book. Sirrus wanted to link immediately, not understanding that the link was only visual. Without the Ink, the crystals do not bind onto a particular Age. Because of this, the crystals have an interesting side effect: it is possible to change the crystals and watch the Age change. While in reality we are seeing a vast number of distinct - though similar - Ages, displaying the current Age is defined by the crystals; it appears as though we are changing the original Age. Next are the lights. My sons seem much more interested in the lights of the night sky right now. Their only interest in the crystals seems to be whether or not we can view Channelwood or Stoneship; two Ages I have not seen in a long while. It is possible to view the Ages, although the time it would take to find the correct combination would be prohibitive. I do not consider my task with the crystals complete but I would rather keep Sirrus and Achenar excited and here, so we will move onto the lights. I think it is better to keep Riven from them and so it is just as well that we move on to something else. I will view that place later. - - The lights are curious. Although I originally thought the effect to be an organic one, I now believe it to be electromagnetic in origin. I think the effect could be triggered somehow. It's something that we'll have to try, and if Sirrus and Achenar have their way, it will be soon. I have never seen either of them so interested in my experiments and I do not want to dampen their enthusiasm. It seems they have forgotten about the crystals now. - - I am not sure either of my sons was expecting the amount of work it would take. It has turned out to be a challenge working above the cold waters where the wind cuts through clothing and skin like a sharp knife. Still, even amidst the dark cold, they are driven to complete the task. It is a side of them I have not seen before. - - Another hard day, but we have erected the first of three towers. I am too tired to write tonight. - - It has been a week. And the second and third towers are up. We only need to connect the power. I'm exhausted, as are Sirrus and Achenar. However, they have no intention of quitting, and that drives me. - - The towers are finished, as is the power to each of them. Power will be conducted directly through the saline sea alleviating the need for stringing wires and enabling us to locate the towers a comfortable distance away. Most of the remaining work can be accomplished inside for which I am grateful. I am tired of the cold. I look forward to the warm beaches of Myst Island. Perhaps we all deserve a break. - - We only spent a day with Catherine before returning. We were here only a minute before we again began to experiment with the towers and electromagnetic discharges. We were able to create an arc for the first time between two towers. Its reflection on the cold waters was magnificent. We are close now. Tomorrow, after adjusting the voltage, we will know just how close. - - The beauty is awe-inspiring. At our command, multi-colored waves of light dance across the dark sky. Brilliant flashes of white lightning, that makes the display even more amazing, precede them. The boys are convinced they will be able to bring their mother here, and though she usually refuses to use the Books, I am becoming convinced that she will come, or at least I hope. As for me, I must return to Myst or some other warm place. There is more to accomplish here, but I long for the sun and will spend some time under its glow before returning. - - Catherine had to come after I told her of my intentions to use the crystals and encourages me daily as I try to uncover the combination that will allow me a view of that Age. Sirrus and Achenar did not come this time. - - I must return to Everdunes. I believe that a few of the crystals I left in Everdunes may help me here. Catherine has returned home for now, but she will meet me on Myst Island in three days. I think I will be ready by then. |} Category:Journals